


On the Subject of Flight

by thewindwarns



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindwarns/pseuds/thewindwarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cidolphus, Ffamran, and promise. Pre-canon drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: On the Subject of Flight  
> Fandom: FFXII Original Game Canon  
> Word Count: 100  
> Characters: Ffamran, Cid  
> Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Final Fantasy.

When he is but a babe, miniature airships spin in a mobile above his crib. His nursery is full of trunks containing the toys deemed most fashionable in Tsenoble, but he always reaches first for the large models left behind by his older brothers.

The first time he stays awake during an entire flight at the tender age of seven, he boldly announces to all listening that he will one day design the fastest fleet they have ever seen. Cidolfus tousles his hair, smiling, while the others laugh.

Ffamran is the third son, they say. _Let him have his dreams._


End file.
